A haunted mystery
by Roselynn
Summary: It had been a simple dare. We all thought it was a just legend, but is it really true? Rated T for a reason. Real genre: Mystery/Horror/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'm kind of new in this category, but I have no idea why I decided to write this. The category just popped into my head, and then I find myself researching and thinking of mysteries and all that. It's weird, that I decided to dedicate this fic to three people. A girl who is emo and in my opinion, going a bit soft, a guy who is clueless and dense, yet he still gets better grades than I do, and a guy who's a bit gm and a melting and freezing human ice cube. You might or might not guess which characters they are like. But, despite their bad points, they are, in their own ways, amazing. I have no based character for me, but I guess you can say; my OC represents me.**

**No, I do not own Detective school Q/Tentei Gakuen

* * *

**

Class Q and Class A gathered in Dan Morihiko's office. It had been a while since they had seen each other. In fact, they hadn't seen each other when their principal was kidnapped. That happened a few months ago. After which, they hadn't seen each other around. Whether they had seen each other or not, that was not the matter at hand. The question still remained: What were they doing there?

All their thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Morihiko Dan, along with Shino Katagiri, came into the room.

"Good morning students. I trust you're all well." Dan said, as Ms. Katagiri pushed his chair to his desk. It was silent for a few seconds until their president decided to talk again.

"You are all probably wondering why you are here. There have been a series of accidents that have been happening at the Tasumi Tokyo High School." Dan began.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why should this concern the DDS?" Saburomaru asked.

"The school has reasons to believe that these incidents were not just accidents." Their principal explained.

"So you mean they think that this was a murder attempt?" Kyu asked. Their principal nodded.

"You will all be going undercover as a teacher or as a student. Ms. Katagiri will tell you your roles. I have to attend to something important." Dan said driving his wheelchair to the door. All the students bowed in respect as their principal went out the door.

"Now, here are the roles all of you will play in the Tasumi Tokyo High School."

"Toyama, you will be the school's PE teacher." Kinta nodded

"Saburomaru, you will be a drama teacher." Yutaka sweat dropped. The poor guy. He had an IQ of 180, and he gets a job as a drama teacher.

"Finally, Shishido, you will be the history teacher. The rest of you will be students. All of you will be working in pairs. That way, you can split up in any time you need to." Ms. Katagiri started. She took out a box from the principal's desk and put it in front of Kyu. He blinked.

"Pick a name." Ms. Katagiri said.

Kyu nodded and obeyed. He picked Megumi, who, when he showed the paper to, nodded and smiled.

Next was Kazuma's turn. When Kazuma reached into the box, he felt his stomach churn, and as soon as he saw who his partner was going to be, he knew why. He chose Kinta. And when he showed the paper to Kinta, he linked his arm over Kazuma's neck. The one thing that was on Kazuma's mind at that moment was: _'Does fate hate me this much?'_

While everyone else in the room watched Kazuma and Kinta's display, Ms. Katagiri walked over to Yukihira. Yukihira put her hand in the box, and pulled out a name. She sighed, showing her partner the paper. Kyosuke nodded. Yukihira looked took a glance at her partner; the math whiz, the puzzle master, and also the human ice cube of Class A. Even though she was not one to complain, she was hoping that she would get anyone, but him. _This is going to be a boring case._

Ms. Katagiri walked over to Suburomaru. He shoved his hand in the box, hoping to get the last of the Class Q students. He was hoping to mock them during the case. Unfortunately, he ended up getting the one guy that was (according to him) smarter than him. He chose Takeshi Shishido.

Finally, Ms. Katagiri walked over to Hayato. He picked out a paper and smiled. He chose Kuniko. He showed her the paper, and nodded shyly. To ease the bit of embarrassment, he brought out a rose, and did the same trick he did when he met Class Q. Kuniko smiled. It was nice to know that _someone_ was willing to be her friend, apart for Yukihira and Megumi of course.

Ryu was confused. Even though he could protect himself, he didn't think that DDS would actually let him go alone.

"Ms. Katagiri, if you don't mind me asking, but why would the DDS decide to put me alone?" Ryu asked. Ms. Katagiri shook her head.

"You won't be working alone. You will be working with a student in Tasumi Tokyo High School." Ryu was shocked by that, but he nonetheless nodded. He couldn't help but wonder what could possibly let DDS trust a student from a school that is being harassed with murder attempts. What if that student is the murderer?

"All of you will be receiving your dorm rooms and classed tomorrow. You all have three days to get ready. You are all dismissed." With that, everyone left the building and went home.

* * *

**Ok, was it good or was it bad. Well. In my opinion it sucked a bit, but I'm still going to continue it. Oh, and to those who I dedicated this too, you'll find out why I dedicated it soon. In the mean time, I'll just say, thank you...for a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews. They're few, but I'm content. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Oh, and remember the people I dedicated this fic to? Well, I'll be telling bit by bit through the chapters why I decided to dedicate this to them. The poor boys. I changed my penname before they got a chance to search for it. Only the girl knows, but hey, she's a close friend.**

**I do not own Detective School Q/ Tentei Gakuen.**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Three days after the assignment was given, Class A and Class Q gathered in front of the school, got on a bus, and went through a 2 hour ride to the Tasumi Tokyo High School. The ride was pretty boring. **(A/n: Yeah, I decided to skip the ride for reasons. You'll find out what happens at the end of this chapter.)**

After a while, they finally got to the school. Kyu and Kinta gasped.

"Are you sure this is a high school?!" Kyu asked. Their principal nodded as Ms. Katagiri pushed his wheelchair to enter the gates of the school. Everyone else followed.

As they walked in the school, they had noticed something. There weren't any students out yet. A few minutes later, Ms. Katagiri halted Dan's wheelchair in front of a door. Everyone stopped all the same. Ms. Katagiri knocked three times, and a girl, probably the age of 15 opened the door. She smiled.

"Good morning. Please come in." The girl said. She stepped out of the way to let everyone else in. Then, she closed the door and gestured for everyone to sit down. Just then, the door opened once again to reveal an old man. He was much older than Dan was, but he still looked strong enough to carry Saburomaru and throw him out the window. **(Saburomaru: Wait, why me?!?)(A/n: cuz I said so. Now, don't interrupt) **

"Good morning to all of you. I am Mr. Tasumi, owner of the Tasumi High Schools worldwide. Recently, I've been hearing about murder attempts happening in our main branch, here in Tokyo, Japan. After hearing about what had happened, I, along with the police investigated the place where the incident had happened. We found this." Mr. Tasumi held up a role of rope. Everyone looked at it.

"It's been cut." Yukihira said after a while. Mr. Tasumi nodded.

"This rope is used to keep heavy things in our theatre room. A student was walking under a safe for the theatre club's props. Suddenly, the rope had snapped, and the safe crashed a hole in our stage. Luckily, the student managed to get out of the way in time." Hayato spoke up.

"So, it wasn't an accident." He said. shook his head.

"No, I believe it's not." He said. He looked in the direction of the girl that had let them in earlier. Dan-sensei nodded. The girl stepped forward.**(A/n: Ok, I think I'll just stick to calling him that. Sorry for the various names of Dan-sensei, but back then, I was watching an English version, and no, I do not mean English dubbed.) **

"Students, this is Rikana Maika." Dan sensei said. The girl, known as Rikana stepped forward bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said.

"Rikana, here, is our best student. She will show you around the school to help you blend in." Mr. Tasumi said.

"She will also be helping you with the case." Yukihira spoke up.

"Wait, so this means that she knows about the murder attempts." Rikana nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Tasumi had requested that I help DDS as undercover students." She said.

"Ms. Maika will be working with Ryu." Both Ryu and Rikana nodded. Rikana walked over to Mr. Tasumi's desk. On the desk were a few envelopes. Rikana passed each envelope to each member of class A and class Q.

"In these envelopes, you will have everything you need. Ms. Maika will show to your dorms." Mr. Tasumi said. Mr. Tasumi looked at Dan-sensei, who nodded.

"Students, you are dismissed." Dan-sensei said. Mr. Tasumi looked at Rikana.

"Ms. Maika, will you please show the members of DDS to their dormitories. " Rikana nodded.

"Yes, sir." Rikana said, as she, along with Class Q and Class A left the room.

Rikana closed the door behind her.

"Please follow me." She said, walking through the hallway. Everyone followed her. It was silent. No one talked much. And even though no one would really admit it, they all thought it was really awkward

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone stopped in front of two buildings. And once again, Rikana spoke up.

"The building on the left is the male dormitory, and the dormitory on the right is the female dormitory." Everyone noticed something about the two buildings. It was as if the two buildings were connected.

"Excuse me, but why is there a bridge in between the buildings?" Ryu asked. Rikana looked in between the buildings.

"That bridge was made years ago when the school was built. They built it so that all students could go and meet somewhere. Male students are not allowed to go in the female dormitory, and female students are not allowed to go in the male dormitory." Rikana explained. Kinta sobbed. Nobody paid any attention to him

"All of your rooms are on the 7th floor, where the bridge is located. My room is also on the same floor, so if anyone needs any assistance, call room 7A." Everyone nodded. Rikana looked at her watch.

"If you will excuse me. I have some business to attend to. If I am not in my room, you can find me in the school's green house or in the school's hospital." With that, Rikana left.

* * *

**Ok, the first two chapters are basically just introductions. Don't worry, it'll get better. Oh, and to my friends, Merry Christmas.**

DELETED SCENE!

_While everyone was in the bus, Kinta blushed._

"_Maybe, our temporary teammate will be a beautiful woman that will teach us a lesson about love." After he said that, he was met with two hits to his head. Megumi and Yukihira hit him hard_

"_PERVERT!!!"_

**Ok, now I'm done with this chapter**


End file.
